Electrical connectors have long been used to terminate and connect a variety of cables that carry electrical power or signals. Electrical cables are supplied in various configurations often based upon a particular use or the location in which the cables are to be used. One type of electrical cable includes a metallic sheath or cladding covered by an outer insulative layer or jacket. This type of cable may include a number of insulated conductors extending within the metallic sheath.
Connectors used to terminate these types of cables are typically configured to seal the cable to the connector and also provide for grounded electrical engagement between the metallic sheath of the cable and the body of the connector.